Niccolo
Niccolo = Known Information Niccolo is a priest of The Seven, the Eirie Isles' pantheon of goddesses. He died in the disaster that recently befell the islands. Since Returning he has made it his goal to protect the interests of his surviving countryfolk who have found themselves refugees on Tear. He also sees the welfare of the newly Returned as a personal concern, and acts as counsel to the troubled of Solace, be they Returned or otherwise. In particular, his expertise on matters of the heart, honed through years of service to his deities, is often sought out. As a devotee of the goddesses of pleasure, sensuality, and indulgence, among other things, Niccolo sees it as his role to encourage happiness in, and if necessary lift the spirits of, those around him. He is quick to suggest or join games, or to soothe a weary spirit, and to this end possesses some alchemical talents. He has appointed himself patron of the Bardic College of Solace, and as his faith prescribes, shows an interest in the arts. He contributed to the Song of Star and was one of those leading the performance during Beli'a'theru's attack on Port Frey. However, growing up on the serene Isles has left him entirely unprepared for the violent lifestyle of the Returned. Not even the travel overseas he has alluded to has improved his appetite for bloodshed. A man of peace, he is critical of those quick to violence, and any who excuse bloodthirsty behavior. He was uncharacteristically furious when the Effendal, who had at that time been indiscriminately committing atrocities against the denizens of Solace, were invited to engage in 'war games' in the settlement of Port Frey during a recent gathering. He also created a stir at a recent Court when he spoke out against Cole’s defense of their violent seizure of Edge. The delegation's protests that they were only reclaiming land that belonged to them did not convince Niccolo, who pointed out that they allowed thousands of their own countryfolk to occupy the Eirie Isles without censure or consequence. Settled in Port Frey for several years, Niccolo contributes to the smooth running of the Eirie Bathhouse and may often be found in prayer there. When he is not managing the affairs of his people or engaging in alchemical research, he is piecing together his past, sifting through his clouded memories. What lies within them only a few may guess at, though: while Nico is always ready to have others unburden their past woes on him, he does not often go into details about his life before his Return. After Beli'a'theru was sealed in the Oubliette, Niccolo departed Port Frey without a word to any, even his closest allies and countryfolk. When he arrived back, over a year later, he dismissed questions of where he had been, saying only that he had been meeting people around the land of Tear and making friends. Since his arrival back in town, Niccolo has taken a much more active role in Port Frey, taking to public speaking and leading rites, running events, and taking a more active role in the arts, showing the talents for poetry and theatre common to Eiriefolk. He has at last been able to gather the funds to erect a shrine for his countryfolk to worship at, and has convinced many Returned of the virtues of his faith. He counts the Governor and Lieutenant Governor of Port Frey among his congregation. What this higher profile about town has to do with his efforts to lead his people home remains to be seen. Status As a priest of the Eirie pantheon, Niccolo is entitled to wear two pins of status. While he is the last known priest of The Seven, and therefore the High Priest (or Hierophant, as it is typically styled) of the faith by default, a title that grants substantially more pins of status, the Unity Council regard the Eirie pantheon as a subsidiary of the Celestine faith's extensive pantheon, and are disinclined to grant it status as a distinct religion at this time. As far as anyone can tell, Niccolo has been phlegmatic about this snub from the Council. Allies Niccolo makes ''friends'' with relative ease. Allies are those he considers close enough to ask for significant assistance in his goals (and Eirie's, which are typically the same). * [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Laurel_Bay Laurel Bay] * [[Coran Haeso]] * [[Reonna Moss]] * [[Riada]] * [[Kenrin Arakai]] * [[Caeli Oakenthorn]] * [[Katerina de Luca]] * [[Ezra Turin Rotaru]] * [[Caera]] * [[Bassanio Roccio]] * [[Doc Silver]] * [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Yi_Juyoung_(%22Joon%22) Yi Juyoung] * Wayland Ferrara * [https://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Meridias_%22Merry%22_Trevel Meridias Trevel] * [https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Yeshua_Gabriel_Ben-Yosef_Telesca Yeshua Telesca] * [https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Kaelan_Estelmer Kaelan Estelmer] * [[Vhynn Tel'Kiira]] * [[Fionn Ó Conchobhair]] * [[Itzel Nahuel]] * [[Finneus Locke]] * [[Agnes McCann]] * [[Henri]] * [[Vasya Ispere]] * [[Euphemia Taggart]] * [[Erebon Malachite]] * [https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Laerial_I%C3%A2r%C3%AEn_(formerly_Cicera) Laerial Iarin] * [[Phi]] * [[Airi Rosewater]] * [[Gaius Atrais]] * [[Agatha Strobe]] Enemies *General Byaz of the Sorrowful Rumors * For a good time, find Niccolo behind Chef's kitchen after sundown. * He won the Triskelion games for his team almost single-handedly. Some say he doesn't even need a team. * Rumor is that Niccolo was killed during the war against Beli'a'theru and replaced by one of the shape-shifting demons, accounting for his long absences and sudden reappearances in town. * He is extremely adept at ''pleasing ''his Seven Ladies. * Niccolo surrendered during the final rounds of the game of Sadane because he knew his opponents would be utterly destroyed if he continued. * Niccolo is V. * Rumor has it Niccolo is actually a virgin. * Niccolo isn't comfortable talking about his past because he actually wasn't a very good priest before his death. He became more devout when he realized he was the only one left who could spread the word. * Rumor has it Niccolo is the town drug dealer. * It is said Niccolo actually wears 7 invisible pins. * Rumor has It that Niccolo has great knowledge for all those who seek it, but its those that ask who learn. * Some people say that aside from The Seven, Niccolo also worships a stoic red echidna. Other people say 'What's an echidna?' * Rumour has it, Niccolo and Kaelan are part of team BISHOUNEN. * Rumor has it, Niccolo was officially dubbed, "Port Frey's most handsome man." * Rumor has it, Niccolo is carrying a heavy Burden that only one other person knows about * Rumor has it, Niccolo is starting a Eirie Colony * It is said that Niccolo is really good at sports and other physical activity Quotes "We lost every battle but won the war." -- Sir Daschell "'''Huh.''' (beat) '''That sounds like us.'''" -- Niccolo '''"The gods love to reward a fool, and a bard is the next best thing. But the gods don't reward their priests, they ''test'' them."''' "Nico, can you teach me human anatomy?" -- Vhynn '''"Well, I can teach you about ''my'' anatomy..."''' -- Niccolo ''''Let's huddle close and not give weight''' '''The tawdry tidings of our fate/''' '''But instead forge a path that's new''' '''So we may live as lovers do/''' '''Ere Orphan comes to end our fun—''' '''''Let's make the joyless fucker run!'''''' —Conclusion of 'For His Coy Lover', Niccolo's winning entry to the Port Frey Poetry Contest, August 10r Character Inspirations Soundtrack =